We Can Make It
by emi22443
Summary: Austin and Ally are engaged- but when a HUGE problem pops up will they be able to keep their engagement in check?
1. Chapter 1

**_x Hey guys I know this is a short Chapter but its more of an intro, if you want me to keep writing write a review please or else i wont know if u guys like it x_**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Austin, stop it!" I giggled, while my fiance was tickling me. "I'm serious!" Of course, he didnt stop. "Aussssstttttinnnn." I whined. He finally gave in, setting me down.

"Aww, youre really no fun, Ally!" He complained.

"Right, I'm sooooo boring. I guess I'll just move out if you really feel that way.." I joked. Of course, I would never dream of it. I love him too much.

"C'mon,let's play for a few more minutes, k?" He pleaded. I couldn't say no to those puppy eyes.

"K, for a little bit." I gave in, and he picked me up again, this time bridal style, and threw me onto the both laughed, and soon I said, " It's time for me to go, I have a meeting at work. Hang tight till i get back, k?"

"K." he replied, as I rushed out the door.

"Arent you forgetting something?" he said. I ran into his arms, and we embraced.

"Love you." I whispered.

"Love you more." He replied. I gave him a quick kiss and smiled, seeing my pink lip gloss rub off on him.

"I'll be home at 6. Can you manage to keep the place clean while I'm gone?"

"Anything for you." He always makes me smile.

* * *

Austin's POV

By the time Ally had gotten home, I had kept my word and kept the place clean... kind of. I had decided to surprise her with breakfast for dinner, so I made pancakes, my favorit, and of course, a side of pickles. Don't ask. She walked in with a huge frown on her face, so I was happy to see it change into a smile when she saw my surprise.

" You did not." was all she said.

I smile and reply, "I did too," and pulling out her chair, I say, " My lady."

She laughs, and plays along even though she hasnt changed out of her work clothes yet. "Why thank you, kind sir, how will I EVER repay you?" She empathizes on the 'ever'.

"Perhaps with a kiss?" I say hopefully. She gives me a peck on the cheek, although when she sits down her frown returns.

"Oh! I, I- I'm not hungry." She pushes her plate away and runs upstairs. Something's not right. She's always hungry... I decide to follow her, but when I get to our room, the door is locked.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally POV

So I got fired.I should have known... My boss did say if I was late again that would be it. I never should have stayed any longer... And how am I ever going to tell Austin! ? He's not famous anymore, he's just a waiter- we wont be able go pay for our home, or the wedding! We'll have to move back to Sonic Boom.. And stay with my dad.. Get it together, Ally. Just go and tell him. The moment I saw his surprise I completely forgot about everything. I know hes outside the door... I can hear him.

I unlock the door and he immediately runs in.

"Ally, whats wrong?" he says, worrisome.

" im fine.. Im fine." I was trying to convince myself, not him. " i got fired." i said, handing him the pink slip i had recieved. He stared at it in disbelief

A moment of silence passes that seems to never end, but it breaks when he sat down on the bed.

"its ok, I'll work double time. I can also play for tips on my guitar."

" Babe, your always thinking of others," i comforted, grabbing his hand, " but from know on, we have ok think of you too. Both of us. The only way this will work is if we do this together."

He sighed. "your right. Now what did you do this time to get in so much trouble?"

"im alway late, and today was my last chance. I blew it." i said. his face was full of guilt.

"no, i blew it. If i hadnt of asked you to stay, you would Be on time. Its all my fault."

"dont you dare blame this on yourself." i told him. " your better than that. Im going to be next month, and I don't want my husband to be sad all the time!"

There was a silence.

"um, maybe 21 is a little too young to be getting married,you know..."

"are you... Are you having 2nd thoughts?" I said in disbelief.

" yeah, I think i am."

He just got up and left. He didnt look back, no goodbyes, no explanations. no kiss.

"where are you going?" I said.

" I don't know. To be alone so I can find a way out of this mess."

I didnt argue.

"I love you." I said, but he had left.

I tried calling, he didnt answer. I tried texting, he didnt answer. I left what seemed like millions of voicemails, but he never called back.

"Austin, please answer, im scared. Where are you? Hurry.. Come home."

That was my 100th voicemail.. Hes only been gone a few im overreacting.

but for once, he answered in a text.

_Im ok. Im just getting the money that we need. Be home soon._

_love Austin _

I will be ok, I think.


End file.
